An information processing device such as a computer or a server executes I/O processing for receiving data from a peripheral device or another node (a computer or a server). As a method for detecting a reception event relating to the data from the peripheral device or the other node during the I/O processing, either processing for polling a reception queue at intervals of a predetermined time or processing for generating a CPU interrupt at the time of the data reception event may be employed.
Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2014-531081, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2009/060530, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-238001, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2008/126138, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2017-136514 (filed on Jul. 12, 2017) describe I/O processing. Note, however, that Japanese Patent Application No. 2017-136514 (filed on Jul. 12, 2017) is not published, so not known.